<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Someday by Katuary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610946">Someday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katuary/pseuds/Katuary'>Katuary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Choice and Chance [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Children, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, The Kid Talk, Tutoring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:47:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katuary/pseuds/Katuary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nearly two years after the defeat of Corypheus, Cullen and Evelyn have the chance to discuss their plans for the future.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Female Mage Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Choice and Chance [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1445449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Someday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Now that we've had a good amount of hurt/comfort/angst, we can have some indulgent fluff. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Like this?"</p><p>"Not quite. Here, let me show you."</p><p>Evelyn had nearly forgotten how deeply she enjoyed mentoring apprentices. Now that she could do so without fear, without the knowledge that the children she taught would need to defend themselves as they ran, helping young mages come safely into their abilities was all the sweeter.</p><p>With the fight against Corypheus nearly two years past, Evelyn had more time for her own life. All of it was still carved between closing the odd rift, trekking into the Deep Roads, or hunting down an Avvar god-possessed dragon, but she supposed that came with the mantle of Inquisitor. The burden had grown easier to bear over the years, if only due to familiarity.</p><p>She crouched beside the student she currently taught, a scrap of a ten-year-old who had recently come into their magic, and adjusted their white-knuckled hands on their staff.</p><p>"You need to loosen your grip, Mille," she observed mildly.</p><p>The child frowned. "I don't want it to go flying out of my hands, ma'am."</p><p>Ma'am. That would take some getting used to, but was a vast improvement over the more extravagant deference her title usually earned her. To her students, she was less the Inquisitor and more the instructor. A position that earned their respect, but didn't hold any world-altering implications. </p><p>To any single student, though, she could be a force to change <em>their</em> world. She would do well to remember that.</p><p>Evelyn smiled reassuringly at Mille over their shoulder. "It won't," she said, "I know it doesn't make much sense now, but a little flexibility goes a long way. And if someone tries to hit your staff with a sword or shield, you'll be better able to absorb the blow."</p><p>Mille nodded at her doubtfully, reluctantly loosening the death grip they'd locked on the training weapon. Evelyn nodded.</p><p>"Much better," she praised warmly, stepping back. "Now, just as we practiced."</p><p>Mille hesitated. "What if I miss?"</p><p>"I have wards up, just in case. But I truly don't believe you'll need them. I saw how hard you practiced with Enchanter Yvonne all week."</p><p>They snorted. "Doesn't mean I'm any <em>good</em>.” They reddened in embarrassment. “Ma'am.”</p><p>"It <em>does</em> mean you're committed to learning to do this properly." Evelyn smiled encouragingly. "That's better than raw talent. I would never have you try anything you weren't ready for."</p><p>"Promise?"</p><p>"I promise." She nodded and gestured toward the target dummy. "All right. Let's see what you've got."</p><p>Mille squared their shoulders, raised their staff with carefully loosened arms, and took aim at the stuffed target. Evelyn held her breath, hoping for success, but ready to step in if they misstepped. </p><p>In the next moment, the arcane bolt loosed from the child's staff. They broke their stance and leapt in the air the moment the bolt hit the chest of the target.</p><p>"Did you <em>see</em> that?" they yelped, eyes and grin wide as they turned to Evelyn, "I did it!"</p><p>"Of course you did!" Evelyn laughed, beaming with pride. "It was only a matter of time."</p><p>"Should I keep going? Is that okay?" Mille whipped their head to the target and back before Evelyn had a chance to answer. "What about frost damage? How do you shoot so many at once without getting tired?"</p><p>Unruffled, Evelyn ticked off the answers on her fingers as she spoke, "Yes, yes, worry about that later, and <em>lots</em> of practice." She chuckled, looking over Mille's head at the crowd heading for the main hall of the castle. "On second thought, I think it's near dinner time. How about we pick this up tomorrow morning? Maybe demonstrate for the rest of the class?"</p><p>"Okay. Thanks, ma'am!"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>She considered joining them as they jogged up the stairs, but the steady footsteps approaching from behind reminded her she was still on duty...at least until she managed to escape for the day. Evelyn turned with a pleasant smile for whoever needed her attention, but that widened to a grin when she saw Cullen.</p><p>”You’re done early,” she teased, rising on her toes for a quick kiss, “Miracles do happen.”</p><p>He laughed softly, hands settling at her waist. “I wouldn’t want to waste any time while you’re here.”</p><p>“No news of open rifts in three weeks now. Practically a vacation by my standards.” The last batch had been in the Hissing Wastes again. On one hand, those had been far enough away from major settlements to minimize the harm they could cause. On the other, she’d had to fight three pride demons to close each one. Not her easiest trip.</p><p>“Hopefully this luck holds out a little longer.” Cullen pulled back slightly, taking her hands. “Are you hungry?”</p><p>“Starved.”</p><p>“I had dinner sent up to my office.”</p><p>She laughed lightly. “Thank the Maker.”</p><hr/><p>Over the two years they had been together, Cullen’s office and quarters had gradually transformed into their shared apartment. Downstairs, there were two chairs at his massive desk instead of one. They’d spent more than one late night reviewing the reports from the last day there, Evelyn’s head inevitably dropping onto Cullen’s shoulder as she lost steam.</p><p>The loft held the more obvious changes: a second stand to hold Evelyn’s armor, staff, and the hilt of her spirit blade; a shared wardrobe; a large tub with a privacy screen; a small sofa and bookshelf; and a square dining table painted with a chessboard, the pieces stored in drawers underneath both chairs. Some might call it cramped, but she thought it cozy. It was something like a nest, perched above most of Skyhold and lined with most everything they needed.</p><p>Evelyn was unsure exactly when <em>his</em> space had become <em>theirs</em>, but she hadn’t slept in her official quarters in months. Those rooms only saw use when she traveled; Cullen preferred not to sleep in their bed without her.</p><p>Their duties called for most of their time during the day, but, when Evelyn was in Skyhold, they kept the evenings to themselves.</p><p>That evening found them curled up together on the sofa after dinner, her knees loosely tucked against his thigh, his arm wrapped around her waist, and a thick knit blanket spread across their laps to guard against the chill from the hole in the ceiling. Evelyn had taken to calling the opening their skylight. Now that autumn had arrived, the cold coming through the roof couldn’t be ignored, but she kept them both warm. Warming spells were her favorite part of the inferno school. </p><p>“You’ve had more time for the apprentices’ lessons lately,” Cullen said softly, running his hand over her side.</p><p>“Mhm,” Evelyn agreed, closing her eyes and smiling, “I wish I could teach more often. I can’t justify staying on as a regular instructor if I can’t be in Skyhold consistently.” She had made great strides in the private tutoring sessions she held, though. Many of the mage children were just as timid as she’d been when she was young; she knew what would have been most helpful for her at that stage.</p><p>“You’re good with them. Teaching comes naturally to you.”</p><p>"I don't know about natural," she said lightly, "But I try. They just need patience and care until they have better confidence in themselves." Hadn't she been the same in the early days of the Inquisition? The least she could do to pay forward Dorian's and Solas' unending patience with her was doing the same for the children. </p><p>Evelyn frowned. She hadn't seen Dorian in months and Solas in years. She missed them both, but at least she knew where Dorian <em>was</em>. Nearly two years had passed, and even Leliana's—<em>Divine Victoria's—</em>spies hadn't found even a whisper of where Solas had gone. But they never had been able to verify anything he'd told them about himself; if he didn't want to be found, he wouldn't be. She only wished she knew he was all right, or at least safe, and what had caused him to leave with hardly a backward glance. </p><p>
  <em>No matter what comes, I want you to know you shall always have my respect.</em>
</p><p>No. That was a thought for another day. </p><p>"Were you watching long?" she asked idly, "Mille made great progress today. I don't think they've ever been so focused."</p><p>"I saw." His chest shook with soft laughter against her shoulder. "They certainly didn't want to disappoint you."</p><p>"Oh, they couldn't possibly." Evelyn lolled her head to the side, comfortably nuzzling into Cullen's neck. "They're just beginning their training, and they work so hard. Maybe it's odd to say, since I'm not their regular instructor, but I'm proud of them."</p><p>“I don’t think that’s odd.” Cullen paused a moment, resting a warm hand over hers. “Do you think you might ever want some of our own?”</p><p>“Apprentices?” Evelyn shrugged. “Once I’m here long enough to take on lessons, perhaps.” Much as she loved teaching, an insistent voice always reminded her how she had failed her last dedicated students years ago.</p><p>It took her a moment to realize Cullen hadn’t responded. She shifted back to better see his expression, and her face jumped in mild surprise when she caught him blushing. “Cullen?”</p><p>“I...that isn’t what I meant.”</p><p>“Oh?” Her brain rewound to his original question, emphasizing the word she'd misheard. <em>Our.</em> Her heart stuttered.<em> Our own.</em> She sat up fully, eyes wide. "<em>Oh.</em> I..." She closed her eyes for a beat, trying to slow her racing thoughts so they stood a chance of coming out of her mouth coherently. "Children?"</p><p>"Yes. I...<em>Maker</em>." He shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "You might not have thought about it yet. I didn't intend to...to <em>ambush</em> you like this."</p><p>Evelyn laughed weakly and stole his hand in hers. "No, I've...<em>thought</em> about it," she began slowly, "I suppose it hadn't occurred to me it was a real possibility now." It had been a great deal of the reason she hadn't allowed anyone so close before Cullen, particularly in the Circle. She would never have risked bringing a child into the world, knowing the newborn would be stolen from her at birth. </p><p>Now, of course, there were different considerations. She wasn't at Skyhold frequently enough to conduct regular lessons, let alone raise a child. And that failed to consider the leave she would require if she were pregnant rather than looking to adopt. <em>And</em> there were rumors of Ferelden and Orlais requesting an Exalted Council on the Inquisition's ongoing purpose. When would she ever have enough time?</p><p>Yet another thought for another day. The question at hand wasn't whether wanting children was practical, but whether she wanted them at all.</p><p>Her thumb idled along his knuckle as she thought. Her own childhood, even before the Circle, hadn't been the warmest. She'd had her brother, yes, but she'd spent most days in lessons or with their nursemaid. She only saw her parents at mealtimes, or if she misbehaved enough to warrant their sharp intervention. Evelyn could do better than that. Couldn't she?</p><p>"I don't know if I would be a good mother," she admitted quietly.</p><p>"You would."</p><p>The immediacy of his response warmed her and brought a soft smile back to her lips, but she still shook her head. "How could you possibly know that? I...don't know how. I didn’t have the best examples, growing up."</p><p>“I don’t believe any parent begins knowing exactly how to raise their child. But, how do I know?”</p><p>He turned to more fully face her, taking both hands in his. “Because you are the most kind, loving, and patient person I’ve ever known. Seeing you today...I could so easily picture you teaching our child that way.”</p><p>As he spoke, she could see it too. A small child eager to show them the first sparks they’d accidentally conjured, glowing with pride rather than wilting with fear. Spending long days in the training grounds showing them how to channel their magic properly, showering them with all the love Evelyn had craved and been denied as a girl. </p><p>Her imagination broadened the picture to include more children, growing up in the barely-organized chaos Cullen recalled from his childhood. She could see them gathered on a fur rug near a crackling fireplace, listening eagerly as their parents took turns reading them a story. Chasing a litter of rambunctious puppies in a field. Boosting the smaller ones up into a sturdy oak tree so they could watch travelers on a peaceful ribbon of dirt road.</p><p>She smiled softly and squeezed Cullen’s hands. “I could see it too,” she said, “I’d love that. Someday.”</p><p>"Someday," he echoed, his expression so blissful, Evelyn wondered if he could see the same image she'd envisioned. She curled up against him again, mind buzzing pleasantly rather than racing, and hummed contentedly when his arms wrapped around her. They had built so much for the world in the last years. Fantasizing building something for themselves couldn't hurt.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fun fact, according to the online Merriam-Webster dictionary, the first use of "rewind" was in 1720. Not quuiiiite the right analog to this time period, but older than I thought it would have been (I assume more like "rewind" a rope into a coil or something). The more you know!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>